


In Armis

by Teawithmagician



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experiment, Explicit Language, F/M, Het, Romance, Templars, Unhealthy Relationships, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't even sure if she requires what he doesn't deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Armis

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon Evelyn Trevelyan was the Knight-Commander to Ostwick Circle, one of the youngest and the most successful ones. Mage-Templar War broke her career and, consequently, her faith. As Samson was broken even before it all had begun, Evelyn decided to give him a chance as they both once were the soldiers of the Chantry.

"How could I love you if you were the knight-commander?" asked Samson.  
"Somehow," sighed Evelyn.  
His hand was on her hip, his fingers under the white stocking on the black skin.

Samson was disgustingly tender for an expelled from the Order lyrium addict.  
"I expected more," reproached Evelyn.  
"Like fucking you unconscious?" asked Samson, his eyes red from insomnia.

"I'm allergic to flowers," warned Evelyn, her armour rumbled like thunder.  
Samson threw the roses away, his eyes and nose wet.  
"I scratched my neck bleeding," he confessed grumpily.

"I love you unconscious," Samson confessed in the garden. He smelled with garlic.  
"A longer word," admitted Evelyn. "Who taught you this?"  
"You, Knight-Commander, are a bitch."

"You always were a loser," said Evelyn in her cabinet, her fingers clenched on her belly.  
Samson's eyes traced her like wolves.  
"Nobody ever loved you, don't they?"

"Evelyn!" Samson caught her when she fell.  
"I am okay," she mumbled, her eyes half-closed.  
It was enough for her that day.

"Samson?" she entered the library when he was reading.  
"Yes, Inquisitor," he stood up.  
"Don't call me like that," she demanded. "Call me... Call me 'dear'."

"I am what I am," Evelyn complained.  
"Guess so," Samson kissed her hair.  
"I am what I am, but I like you. Maybe even... yes, the l-word."

"The l-word?"  
"Yes, the l-word."  
They didn't cuddle, they never did. Just lied on the bed, looked into the eyes.

***  
If you like this my work, you may also like the original one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5771851 


End file.
